staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lipca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:30 Klan - odc. 3305 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 05:50 Klan - odc. 3306 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 06:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 07:20 Pełnosprawni - odc. 258 - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:45 Rok w ogrodzie 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 08:25 Weterynarze z sercem - /21/ 08:55 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie - /5/ 09:30 Studio Raban 09:55 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn 10:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 74 Łowicz; magazyn 10:55 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /14/; felieton 11:05 Mundial Oczami Polaków - /5/ Wołgograd; cykl reportaży 11:30 Mundial Oczami Polaków - /6/ odcinek specjalny; cykl reportaży 12:00 Fundusze Europejskie - jak to działa? - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 12:15 Opole 2018 na bis /4/; koncert 12:40 Nieziemskie wulkany (SPACE VOLCANOES) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); reż.:Andrew Thompson 13:40 Sen nocy letniej - cz. 1 (A Midsummer Night's Dream) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 14:40 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 15:30 Trzecia połowa - na żywo odc. 47 15:40 Mundial 2018: - studio 15:50 Mundial 2018 - 3 miejsce 18:25 Trzecia połowa - na żywo odc. 48 18:40 Opole 2018 na bis /15/; koncert 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 138 (seria XI. odc. 8) - Zamknięta sprawa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:05 Hit na sobotę - Pojedynek na pustyni (Beyond the Reach) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2014) 22:50 Sanctum (Sanctum); dramat kraj prod.USA, Australia (2011) 00:45 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer (Uptown Girls) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:15 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /14/; felieton 02:25 Chłopi - odc. 12/13 - Powroty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:25 Chłopi - odc. 13/13 - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 47 ed. 3; teleturniej 06:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 666 - Kiepska prognoza - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1364 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda 11:00 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 179 "Gdyby kózka nie skakała..." sezon 8 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1871 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Tygrysy murawy (Kicking and Screaming); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2407; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 48 ed. 3; teleturniej 15:15 Kabaretowe Przeboje Lata 2015; program rozrywkowy 16:15 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 180 "Boskie życie" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Bogactwo - JM 17:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 696 Strach ma wielkie oczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 143 "Wyprowadzka" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 144 "Rodzicem być!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Lajk! 20:05 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2018 - (1); widowisko 21:05 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2018 - (2); widowisko 22:10 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2018 - (3); widowisko 23:10 Wakacje z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2014. - (1) Wakacje Jasia Kowalskiego - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 00:15 Wakacje z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2014. - (2) Wakacje Janka Kowalskiego - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 01:15 Agent XXL 2 (Big Momma's House 2) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 03:00 Lwie serce (Lionheart); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1990) 04:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.XV - s. XV, odc. 4/18 (Crime Scene Investigation XV ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Przecież tu jest wszystko... 06:55 Listy do PRL - u - Rower na parę; felieton 07:05 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 75 Świdnica 07:50 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn 08:15 Podróże z góralem seria V - TVP 3 odc. 5; magazyn 08:25 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 08:45 Teraz Ryby - odc. 18; magazyn 09:00 Mosty Ameryki. Historia Rudolfa Modrzejewskiego cz. 1 (Bridging Urban America The Story of Ralph Modjeski); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 09:50 Listy do PRL - u - Rower na parę; felieton 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:00 Gwarancja bezpieczeństwa - odc. 2; magazyn 12:20 Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 1); relacja 12:35 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 12:55 Ostoja - odc. 158; magazyn przyrodniczy 13:25 Dla niesłyszących - Fundusze Europejskie - jak to działa? - flesz - odc. 2 - JM; felieton 13:30 Dla niesłyszących - Fundusze Europejskie - jak to działa? - odc. 2 - JM; magazyn 13:40 Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 2); relacja 14:00 Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 3); relacja 14:20 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn 14:50 W drodze do jednego ojca; reportaż 15:20 Relacja - Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 4); relacja 15:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 16:05 Listy do PRL - u - Rower na parę; felieton 16:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Wolontariusz rocznik '21; cykl reportaży 17:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Portret dziewczyny; cykl reportaży 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:35 Mosty Ameryki. Historia Rudolfa Modrzejewskiego cz. 1 (Bridging Urban America The Story of Ralph Modjeski); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 23:25 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Portret dziewczyny; cykl reportaży 23:35 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton 23:45 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 00:15 Rok w ogrodzie 00:35 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 00:50 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 75 Świdnica 01:00 W drodze do jednego ojca; reportaż 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn 02:00 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 02:30 Gwarancja bezpieczeństwa - odc. 2; magazyn 02:50 Przecież tu jest wszystko... 03:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 03:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton 03:50 Mosty Ameryki. Historia Rudolfa Modrzejewskiego cz. 1 (Bridging Urban America The Story of Ralph Modjeski); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 04:35 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 04:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 historia miasta z molem w tle; felieton 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (75) Kutno; felieton 05:35 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Przecież tu jest wszystko... 06:55 Listy do PRL - u - Rower na parę; felieton 07:05 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 75 Świdnica 07:50 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn 08:15 Podróże z góralem seria V - TVP 3 odc. 5; magazyn 08:25 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 08:45 Teraz Ryby - odc. 18; magazyn 09:00 Mosty Ameryki. Historia Rudolfa Modrzejewskiego cz. 1 (Bridging Urban America The Story of Ralph Modjeski); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 09:50 Listy do PRL - u - Rower na parę; felieton 10:00 Przegląd tygodnia 10:25 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 4 Szacunek do drzewa; reportaż 10:50 Ichtis; magazyn 11:08 Turystycznym szlakiem; magazyn turystyczny 11:20 ZWYKŁE - NIEZWYKŁE odc. 4; cykl reportaży 11:33 Strefa Książki - Strefa książki; magazyn o książkach 12:00 Gwarancja bezpieczeństwa - odc. 2; magazyn 12:20 Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 1); relacja 12:35 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 12:55 Ostoja - odc. 158; magazyn przyrodniczy 13:25 Dla niesłyszących - Fundusze Europejskie - jak to działa? - flesz - odc. 2 - JM; felieton 13:30 Dla niesłyszących - Fundusze Europejskie - jak to działa? - odc. 2 - JM; magazyn 13:40 Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 2); relacja 14:00 Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 3); relacja 14:20 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn 14:50 W drodze do jednego ojca; reportaż 15:20 Relacja - Festiwal Media i Sztuka w Darłowie 2018 (TVP3 4); relacja 15:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 16:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Wolontariusz rocznik '21; cykl reportaży 17:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Portret dziewczyny; cykl reportaży 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 14.07.2018 - txt. str. 777 17:33 Pogoda 14.07.2018 17:36 Kwadrans w ogrodzie; Magazyn popularnonaukowy 17:52 Turystycznym szlakiem; magazyn turystyczny 18:04 Przegląd tygodnia 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne 14.07.2018 - txt. str. 777 18:53 Pogoda 14.07.2018 18:56 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Bądź bezpieczny; felieton 19:17 Turystycznym szlakiem; magazyn turystyczny 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne 14.07.2018 - txt. str. 777 21:22 Pogoda 14.07.2018 21:25 SPORT 14.07.2018; magazyn 21:35 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:35 Mosty Ameryki. Historia Rudolfa Modrzejewskiego cz. 1 (Bridging Urban America The Story of Ralph Modjeski); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 23:25 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Portret dziewczyny; cykl reportaży 23:45 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 00:15 Rok w ogrodzie 00:35 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 00:50 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 75 Świdnica 01:00 W drodze do jednego ojca; reportaż 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn 02:00 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 02:30 Gwarancja bezpieczeństwa - odc. 2; magazyn 02:50 Przecież tu jest wszystko... 03:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 03:50 Mosty Ameryki. Historia Rudolfa Modrzejewskiego cz. 1 (Bridging Urban America The Story of Ralph Modjeski); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 04:35 29 Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; reportaż 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn Polsat HD 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków 09:15 MY3, odc.42 09:45 MY3, odc.43 10:20 Ewa gotuje, odc.302 10:55 Seksmisja 13:45 W rytmie hip-hopu 2 15:40 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 15:50 Joker, odc.47 16:50 Joker, odc.48 17:45 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.83 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.84 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.58 20:10 Percy Jackson: Morze potworów 22:35 Obcy kontra Predator 2 00:25 Chirurdzy, odc.88 01:25 Chirurdzy, odc.89 02:25 Tajemnice losu, odc.3052 TVN HD 05:20 Uwaga!, odc. 5370 05:40 Mango 07:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata, sez. 8, odc. 4/6 08:30 Dzień Dobry Wakacje, odc. 7/20 11:00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus, sez. 16, odc. 690 12:50 Ugotowani, sez. 13, odc. 5/10 13:55 Mistrzowskie cięcie, sez. 2, odc. 6/8 14:55 Agent - Gwiazdy, sez. 3, odc. 6/13 16:00 Domowe rewolucje, sez. 2, odc. 8 17:00 Projekt Lady, sez. 3, odc. 8/12 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 11/14 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7500 19:25 Sport, odc. 7483 19:35 Pogoda, odc. 7480 19:45 Uwaga!, odc. 5371 20:00 Jak w niebie 22:00 Ostatnia piosenka 00:15 World War Z 02:35 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 11/14 03:35 Uwaga!, odc. 5371 03:55 Moc Magii, odc. 188/250 TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.146 07:05 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.2 07:35 Turbo Fast, odc.2 08:05 Tom i Jerry Show, odc.11 08:35 Tom i Jerry Show, odc.12 09:05 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.3 09:35 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.4 10:05 Turbo Fast, odc.3 10:35 Turbo Fast, odc.4 11:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.390 12:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.391 13:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.392 14:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.174 15:00 Drużyna A 17:00 Transakcje za milion dolarów: Los Angeles, odc.7 18:00 Żona dla milionera, odc.7 19:00 Galileo, odc.670 20:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.393 21:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.394 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.179 23:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.180 00:05 Wzgórza mają oczy 2 02:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji, odc.11 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.812 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1049 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1053 TVN 7 HD 05:40 Ukryta prawda, odc. 279 06:50 Mango 08:55 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 6 09:55 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 7 10:55 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 8 11:55 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 9 13:00 Psy i koty: Odwet Kitty 14:45 Nowy Jork, nowa miłość 16:40 Prezydent: Miłość w Białym Domu 19:00 Dzika lokatorka 21:20 Licencja na miłość 23:10 Stan zagrożenia 02:05 Moc Magii, odc. 188/250 04:15 Druga strona medalu, sez. 2, odc. 3/7 04:50 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 1/8 TV Puls HD 06:00 Skorpion, sez. 1, odc. 5: Plutonium is Forever 06:50 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 67: 67 07:25 Tajemnice medyczne, sez. 1, odc. 29: Wielkie zaskoczenie/Bardzo łatwo 08:25 Tajemnice medyczne, sez. 1, odc. 30: Natrętny sąsiad/Kubeł zimnej wody 09:40 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 81 10:35 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 82 11:35 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 83 12:30 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 84 13:25 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 85 14:25 Mafia! 16:05 Duży, gruby kłamczuch 17:50 Agent XXL: Rodzinny interes 20:00 Krwawa rozgrywka 22:10 Replikant 00:10 Ostatni dom po lewej 02:35 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 67: 67 03:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Biesiada wiślana: Wiśnia nadwiślanka 03:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 3: Moja chińska muzyka 04:30 Menu na miarę, odc. 3 04:50 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 11 05:35 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 13 Puls 2 HD 06:00 Łowcy okazji, sez. 2, odc. 20: Viva Las Vegas 06:25 Łowcy okazji, sez. 2, odc. 21: Auction Hunters, Ink 06:50 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku 08:55 Wędrówka do domu 10:40 Mambo, Lula i piraci 12:05 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta, sez. 1, odc. 7: Opowieści biblijne 12:35 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta, sez. 1, odc. 8: Dzisiaj w Betlejem 13:05 Łowcy okazji, sez. 2, odc. 22: Early Bird Special 13:35 Łowcy okazji, sez. 2, odc. 23: Battle Bought 14:00 Łowcy okazji, sez. 2, odc. 24: Hot Wheels 14:30 Łowcy okazji, sez. 2, odc. 25: Reel money 15:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada, sez. 1, odc. 3: You Just Got Roy’d! 15:30 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada, sez. 1, odc. 4: Safes n’ Snakes 16:00 Niech żyje Król Julian: Na wygnaniu, sez. 3A, odc. 7: Nie ma jak u mamy 16:35 Niech żyje Król Julian: Na wygnaniu, sez. 3A, odc. 8: W obcym ciele nowy duch 17:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 3, odc. 5: Kura mózgowa / Królestwo za kciuk 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 3, odc. 6: Gracja na lodzie/Podkopany dołek 17:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 3, odc. 7: Ja, król/Szeregowy i fabryka cuksów 18:30 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 20:00 Kevin, władca północy 22:05 XX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 01:50 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 14: Skuter 02:30 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 17: Ostatnie zadanie 03:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 18: Galerianka 03:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 2: Punkt zero 04:10 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 3: Moja chińska muzyka 04:55 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Kulinarny zachwyt 05:35 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 5: Chiński smok TV Polonia 05:50 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 5 Kasa musi się zgadzać - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 6 Powrót Julii - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 06:45 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 7 Uchodźca - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 07:20 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 8 Służebność przechodu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 07:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (20) Gniezno; felieton 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda 10:45 25 lat TVP Polonia - historia 10:55 Polonia 24 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:50 Dwie stolice 12:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 237 - Wielka szansa (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 13:05 Polska z Miodkiem - (20) Gniezno; felieton 13:15 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 5* "Modlitwa o życie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:10 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - Kraków 1902 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:15 Opole 2018 na bis /12/; koncert 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (101); magazyn 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (412); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (383) 17:30 Opole 2018 na bis /18/; koncert 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Mocny skład - Europejski Stadion Kultury Rzeszów 2018 cz. 2; koncert 19:40 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Zdrowy Tatuś, odc. 17; serial animowany 19:45 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Piekarz Piotrek; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:00 Co słonko widziało - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 23:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (383) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Zdrowy Tatuś, odc. 17; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (20) Gniezno; felieton 03:50 Co słonko widziało - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy 05:45 Działo się w Krakowie - 14.07.2017; felieton 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Wróżka Zębuszka; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Australijscy kuzyni, odc. 247 (G’Day Smoogle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:35 Wissper - Zwolnij krokodylu (Calm Down Croc); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:45 Wissper - Długie ramiona, odc. 7 (Orangutangle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:55 Rodzina Treflików - Zaginiony Treflik, odc. 20; serial animowany 06:05 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Ząb Andruzaurusa, odc. 20 (ANDREWSARCHUS & TOOTH); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Gorąca bryza, odc. 23 (Hot Air); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Złodzieje w ZOO, odc. 52 (Thieves in the ZOO); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:10 Smerfy - Duch Dudziarza, odc. 246 (Phantom Bagpiper); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:40 Rodzina Rabatków - Królowa piratów, odc. 38 (The Pirate Queen); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Spóźnialski Edzio, odc. 12 (Late Again Eddie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Fantastyczna czwórka, odc. 103 (FAB FOUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 08:35 Super Wings - Deszczowy taniec, odc. 46 (Rain Ride) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Daleki krewny, odc. 15 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:10 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 9 - Pułapka; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Zabawa w pustynię; program dla dzieci 09:55 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 109 - JM; magazyn 10:20 Wissper - Tańcząca foka, odc. 8 (Step On It Seal); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:30 Wissper - Skaczący Joey, odc. 9 (Jumping Joey); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:40 Rodzina Treflików - Huśtawka, odc. 21; serial animowany 10:55 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Lodowa kra Mamuta Włochatego, odc. 21 (WOOLLY MAMMOTH & ICE); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Yakari - Krecia robota w obozie bobrów, odc. 8 (Sabotage in the beaver camp); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Festiwal w zoo, odc. 1 (Das Zoofest); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Smerfy - Australijscy kuzyni, odc. 247 (G’Day Smoogle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:30 Rodzina Rabatków - Wyprawa do krainy lodowców, odc. 39 (The Ice Expedition); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 13:00 Stacyjkowo - Płynne ruchy Wilsona, odc. 13 (Wilson’s Smooth Moves); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Wielka kula, odc. 104 (BIG BALL); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:25 Super Wings - Poszukiwanie przyjaciół, odc. 47 (Fish Friends) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Krecik i panda - Nieproszeni goście, odc. 22 (Eninvited Guests) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Polska, Chiny (2016) 13:55 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... górę, odc. 23 (The Day Henry Met... the Mountain); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Dziadek Królik w Kosmosie, odc. 22 (Grampy Rabbit in Space); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:15 Księga Ksiąg - W drodze do Damaszku (The Road to Damascus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 14:45 My Little Pony, seria II - Tajemnicza wybawicielka, odc. 8 (The Mysteroius Mare do Well); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 137 Świnka skarbonka 15:30 To Timmy! - Samolot Timmiego, odc. 39 (Timmy's Plane); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:45 Domisie - Raz a porządnie; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 55 Francis Drake, czyli postrach Karaibów - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Pizamowe dżiny, odc. 14 (Sleep Over Party); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Wissper - Psotne małpki, odc. 10 (Monkey Mischief); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:05 Wissper - Silny jak koń, odc. 11 (Strong As A Horse); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:15 Rodzina Treflików - Pasja Treflinki, odc. 22; serial animowany 17:30 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Skóra Paraceraterium, odc. 22 (PARACERATHERIUM & SKIN); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Podwójne zagrożenie, odc. 25 (Danger by the Double); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin weterynarzem, odc. 2 (Benjamin Blümchen als Tierarzt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Smerfy - Wielki sen Papy Smerfa, odc. 248 (Papa's Big Snooze); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Wichura nad Borówkowym Wzgórzem, odc. 40 (Storm Over Blueberry Hill); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Fajny Wilson, odc. 14 (Cool Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Pszczeli certyfikat, odc. 105 (HIVE CERTIFICATE); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - W rytmie reggae, odc. 48 (Jamaican Waves) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 20:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Śpij kochanie, śpij, odc. 62 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:10 Yakari - Strach Szarego Cienia, odc. 9 (Great Grey - Fear); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 20:25 Inazuma Eleven - Nadchodzi Willy!, odc. 9 (Willy Rising!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Wojna doktorów, odc. 37 (The War Of The Docs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 1 - Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie (Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 21:55 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 2 - Rodzice Marzeń (Rodzice Marzeń) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 22:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zawody latawców, odc. 34; serial animowany 22:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W Wiśle na talerzu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:50 KFPP Opole - 52 KFPP Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia cz. 1 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Hutnicza rewolucja w polskiej kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Ekstremalne podróże Brenta Owensa - odc. 9 (Brent Owens: Extreme, authentic & unwrapped); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 206 "Trzymaj się za portfel!" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 207 "Metka mnie drapała..." sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 208 "Rollercoaster" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 117 (seria IX odc. 9) Muzycy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 11:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 5 11:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 1 - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 2 - Na sposoby są sposoby - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /32/; teleturniej 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1360 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1361 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 192 "Skalpel" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 193 "Złamane serce" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:50 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 206 "Trzymaj się za portfel!" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:20 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 207 "Metka mnie drapała..." sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 208 "Rollercoaster" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 231 "Pranie nie jest sexy" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Zagadka Hotelu Grand s.II - odc. 22 (seria II, odc. 8) (Gran Hotel, ep. 22) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2013) 21:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 38 21:10 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 72 (seria VI, odc. 7) - Przeciek kontrolowany - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Dwoje do poprawki (Hope Springs); komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2012) 24:00 Podstępna miłość (Dark Desire); dramat kraj prod.USA (2012) 01:35 51. KFPP Opole 2014 - 51. KFPP Opole 2014 Kabareton (2); koncert 02:40 Na sygnale - odc. 192 "Skalpel" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:05 Na sygnale - odc. 193 "Złamane serce" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 14 lipca; felieton 07:00 Opowieść o Indiach - Spotkanie dwóch oceanów (The story of India) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 08:05 Regiony z Historią - Tradycje balonowe w Legionowie; cykl dokumentalny 08:30 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 46 Słodki smak historii - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 09:10 Egipt - cz. 6/6 Sekrety Hieroglifów (Egypt The Secrets of the Hieroglyphs); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smaki Suwalszczyzny - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 10:40 Wielki test - Wielki Test. Polskie aktorki i aktorzy 12:10 Gramota czyli komunistów walka z analfabetyzmem; film dokumentalny 12:45 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 13:25 Life - Życie. cz. 7. Łowcy i ich ofiary (Life. Hunters and Hunted. (7/10)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:20 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Soczi; reportaż 14:45 Wielka Gra; teleturniej 15:45 Spór o historię - Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki; debata 16:25 Osso moje Osso kraj prod.Polska (2015) 17:20 Portrety Wojenne - Józef Beck - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 17:55 Quo vadis? - odc. 2/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:50 Najdziwniejsza broń na świecie - Tajna broń D - Day. Odc. 1/6 (World's Weirdest Weapons); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:55 Wojownicy czasu - Dębe Wielkie czyli zmarnowane zwycięstwo; cykl reportaży 20:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 21:40 Z życia regionu - Hieronim Bednarski - Wyklęty z "czerwonej wsi"; reportaż 22:30 Cała prawda o Grekach - odc. 2/2 (Who Were the Greeks?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 23:40 Legenda Wieży Eiffla (The True Legend of the Eiffel Tower); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 01:25 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:23 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:53 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:23 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:53 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:22 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:53 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:09 Pogoda Info 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:54 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:24 Pogoda Info 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:54 Pogoda Info 12:00 W akcji weekend 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:24 Pogoda Info 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:24 Pogoda Info 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 16:00 Panorama Info 16:53 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:19 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:45 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn 23:30 INFO Wieczór 23:57 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:25 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:34 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:02 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:16 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 03:00 W akcji weekend 03:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn 03:50 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 17 Sekrety browarnego kotła - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:19 Reportaż TVP INFO - Matki i dzieci; reportaż 04:43 Jak Oskar komunę obalał - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 05:30 Światowiec - Na wybrzeżu Fuerteventury; magazyn turystyczny TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Na finiszu odc. 9 sezon I (All Creatures Great and Small - The Last Furlong odc. 9 sezon I); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978) 09:00 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Bogusław Wyrobek; film dokumentalny 09:40 Dokument tygodnia - Hollywood na wojnie - Przeciw dyktatorom (La guerre d'Hollywood 1939/1945); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2015) 10:45 Yesterday - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984) 12:30 Ostatnie uderzenie młotem (Le dernier coup de marteau / The Last Hammer Blow); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2014) 14:05 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 15:50 Muzyka serca - Enter 2018; reportaż 16:10 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - reportaż 7; reportaż 16:35 Wstęp do filmu - Testament doktora Mabuse 16:40 Testament doktora Mabuse (Testament des Dr. Mabuse, Das); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1933) 18:50 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Muzyka house i wielkie imprezy (Welcome to the 80's/ House - Nation und Acid Parties); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 20:00 Bilet do kina - Wściekły Byk (RAGING BULL) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1980) 22:15 Queen - koncert na Wembley (Queen - Wembley concert); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986) 23:45 Mocne Kino - Siła perswazji (Compliance); dramat kraj prod.USA (2012) 01:20 Bilet do kina - Wściekły Byk (RAGING BULL) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1980) 03:30 Bruno Schulz; film dokumentalny 04:35 Teledyski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Rozrywka Retro - Studio Gama - Łazuka i co...? 07:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 43 Olsztyn - txt. str. 777; magazyn 07:55 Kraj się śmieje - Podróże i sentymenty (1); widowisko 08:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 216 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:40 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Patrycja Markowska /1/; reportaż 10:10 Życie to Kabaret - Humor Jacka Fedorowicza; program rozrywkowy 11:05 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie s. 2 /1/ - Europejski Sen (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Patrycja Markowska /2/; reportaż 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Rybna - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 52 Polskie cuda natury - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 13:35 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Mielec 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 164; teleturniej 15:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /21/ - "Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy" - Hanka Ordonówna 15:20 Zakupy pod kontrolą - (3); reality show 15:50 Hity kabaretu - (11) Kresowiacy i inne hity Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy 16:55 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie s. 2 /1/ - Europejski Sen (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 17:50 Fuks - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999) 19:20 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wizyta rodziców" - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 19:40 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (8) ed. 4; widowisko 20:35 Bake off - Ale przepis s.IV - (8) 20:55 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (9) - Urzędnik cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 21:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /5/; teleturniej 22:50 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (4); program rozrywkowy 23:30 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2018 - (1); widowisko 00:30 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2018 - (2); widowisko 01:30 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2018 - (3); widowisko 02:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 215 ed. 4; teleturniej 03:05 Tylko jeden skecz - "O zajęciach z żeglarstwa suchego" - Bohdan Smoleń; program rozrywkowy 03:20 Rozrywka Retro - Studio Gama - Łazuka i co...? 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 61 - Podpis; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 62 - Odwieczny wróg; serial komediowy TVP 06:45 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:05 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 123 (seria X, odc. 6) - Depresja Biskupa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 124 (seria X, odc. 7) - Wet za wet - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 12:15 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 12:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 119 "Komunia" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 13:10 Pociąg do podróży - odc. 5 "Aktorka"; serial TVP 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 232 - 15:10 do Skarżyska (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 125 (seria X, odc. 8) - Polityczny zombie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:15 Jest sprawa - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 18:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 9/21 - Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 233 - Zdrada (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 234 - Mamusia (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:45 Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009) 01:25 Pitbull - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 02:20 Ekstradycja 2 - odc. 5/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:25 Prokurator - odc. 9/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 04:20 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 233 "Przeszłości nie zmienisz" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 04:45 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 234 "Słona zupa" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:20 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 235 "Małe przyjemności" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 05:30 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Chorwacja - Anglia (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 07:20 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Chorwacja - Anglia ( dogrywka ) (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 08:10 Prosto z Mundialu; magazyn 08:35 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 10:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 10:50 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 23 12:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 13:00 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 14:05 Dzień na Mundialu; felieton 14:55 Mundial 2018: - studio 15:50 Mundial 2018: 3 miejsce 20:00 Lekkoatletyka - Puchar Świata: Londyn - dz 1 23:10 Mundialowy Wieczór 00:05 Mundial 2018: - 3 miejsce: Belgia - Anglia (3 miejsce: Belgia - Anglia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 02:10 Lekkoatletyka - Puchar Świata: Londyn - dz 1 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 4K 15:50 Mundial 2018: - 3 miejsce: Belgia - Anglia (3 miejsce: Belgia - Anglia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 18:00 Mundial 2018: - 1/4F Brazylia - Belgia (1/4F Brazylia - Belgia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:00 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:00 Mundial 2018: - 3 miejsce: Belgia - Anglia (3 miejsce: Belgia - Anglia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 23:55 Zakończenie dnia RÚV 7:00 KrakkaRÚV 7:01 Kalli i Lóa (10 z 22) 7:12 Vinabær Danna Tígurs (34 z 40) 7:25 Molang (23 z 52) 7:28 Lund Skała (22 z 39) 7:35 Czy wiesz, co cię bardzo kocham? (22 z 26) 7:47 Kata i Mummi (7 z 42) 7:58 Úmísúmí (16 z 20) 8:21 Rán i Sævar (35 z 52) 8:32 Klaufabárðarnir (22 z 28) 8:41 Szczenięta band 9:04 Ciekawość pagera (1 z 6) 9:27 Hush-Hush! (11 z 17) 9:39 Alvin i wiewiórki (12 z 18) 9:50 Włącz żarówkę 10:00 Æ zawodnik naukowy 10:25 Mysz Marta 10:55 Słodkie letnie życie 11:25 The Beatles Forever - Ponieważ 11:35 Konflikt w wychowaniu 12:15 Ingmar Bergman: Za maską 13:10 Bohater HM - Johan Cruyff 13:20 HM salon 13:50 Belgia - Anglia 15:50 HM salon 16:20 Mianowany do architektów 16:50 Bergman na Islandii 1986 17:50 Táknmálsfréttir 18:00 KrakkaRÚV 18:01 Kioka (33 z 78) 18:07 Sara i kaczka (1 z 40) 18:14 Koszulka polo (8 z 52) 18:20 Loa (19 z 52) 18:33 Niebieska kurtka 18:35 Rachunek (1 z 8) 18:54 Loteryjka 19:00 Aktualności 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Total Mushrooms i Gói zapisują problemy (1 z 3) 20:20 Ubij to 22:10 Panno Julia 0:20 Barnaby kontroluje tajemnicę 1:50 Wiadomości radiowe zgodnie z harmonogramem